Die beste Küche
In Die beste Küche freundet sich Diana mit der nach außen hin unfreundlich und griesgrämig wirkenden Mayako an. Zusammenfassung Bunny und Chibiusa streiten sich im Supermarkt über das Essen, als sie mitbekommen, wie eine ältere Dame sich bei einer Kassiererin beschwert, dass sie den reduzierten Preis auf das Produkt nicht bekäme, da dies nur am frühen Morgen gilt und sie aufgrund ihres Alters nicht mehr so schnell zu Fuß sei. Die Kassiererin gibt der alten Dame ihren Willen und berechnet ihr den Aktionspreis, woraufhin die Dame gleich noch einmal das Angebot ausnützt. Chibiusa und Bunny, die die Szene beobachten, finden das ganz schön frech von ihr. Wenig später wartet die Dame vor einem Zebrastreifen und es beginnt zu tröpfeln. Mamoru, der zufällig in der Nähe ist, bietet der Dame seinen Schirm an, jedoch lehnt ihn die Dame kratzbürstig ab und unterstellt ihm, dass er mit dieser höflichen Geste etwas von ihr wolle. Luna, Artemis und Diana, die auch an der Straßenecke stehen, können die unerwartete Reaktion der älteren Mitbürgerin nicht verstehen und Diana ist sogar so erbost, dass sie der Frau bis zu ihrem Anwesen hinterherrennt, um ihr gehörig die Meinung zu geigen. Im Garten stolpert sie jedoch ungeschickt und fällt der alten Dame direkt vor die Füße. Sie greift das Kätzchen auf und bringt es in ihr Haus, in das Luna und Artemis aufgrund der abgesperrten Türen nicht hinein gelangen. Überraschenderweise gibt sich die alte Dame ganz fürsorglich bei Diana, trocknet das durchnässte Fell des Kätzchen und kocht ihr in ihrer professionellen Einbauküche ein köstliches Mahl. Als sie am Tisch sitzen, bemerkt Diana, dass noch für eine dritte Person ein Teller mit Essen bereit steht und sie wundert sich, für wen es sein könnte. Im Café sitzen die Mitglieder des Sailor Teams beisammen und Bunny bekommt einen Eifersuchtsanfall, als sie von Mamoru hört, er habe einer fremden Frau den Schirm angeboten. Rei kann Bunny beruhigen, dass es sich bei der Frau um eine ältere Dame handelt, die stadtbekannt und sehr reich sein soll. Jedoch sieht sie hinter jedem Mann einen Immobilienhai, der ihr das Grundstück ihres Anwesens billig abluchsen möchte. Auf Reis Beschreibung hin identifiziert Chibiusa die reiche Frau als die, die im Supermarkt für Furore gesorgt hat und Bunny denkt nun, dass Mamoru es auf das Haus der alten Dame abgesehen hat. Da erkennt Makoto einen Mann, der ebenfalls im Café sitzt, als einen gewissen Monsieur Ono wieder, der es als Japaner in Frankreich zu einem Meisterkoch geschafft hat. Aber Makoto kann sich nun auch wieder nicht vorstellen, dass so eine berühmte Persönlichkeit ausgerechnet hier im Café sitzen soll und denkt, sie irrt sich. Am Abend spricht Chibiusa mit Pegasus über die alte Dame, von der Diana erfuhr, dass sie alles in ihrem Haus für zwei Personen eingerichtet hat. Trotz Pegasus' Meinung, dass Chibiusa sich das alles nur einbildet, hält sie die alte Frau dennoch für sehr verdächtig und vermutet ein geheimes Hauptquartiert der neuen Feinde, weswegen sie sich gemeinsam mit Diana auf den Weg zu ihrem Anwesen macht. Auf dem Weg dorthin sehen sie den Mann, den gestern Makoto als den Meisterkoch identifziert hat, der gedankenverloren vor dem Gatter des Anwesens steht. In seinen Erinnerungen sieht er sich, wie er eine Frau, Mayako verlässt, um in Frankreich ein Meisterkoch zu werden. Mayako läuft ihn weinend hinterher und schreit ihm zu, dass sie doch so hart für dieses Haus gearbeitet hätten. Monsieur Ono sagt zu sich selber leise, dass es ihr Traum gewesen sei, aus dem Haus ein Restaurant zu machen. Erst jetzt bemerkt der alte Mann das Mädchen und das Katzenkind. Die neugierige Chibiusa fragt ihn direkt, ob er ein berühmter Meisterkoch sei, was der Mann jedoch verneint und sich als einfacher Tourist vorstellt, der wegen einer alten Liebe zu diesem Ort gezogen würde. Er hält sich aber für sowas eigentlich zu alt. Chibiusa widerspricht ihm, da laut ihren Eltern das Alter egal für die Liebe sei und zwei Menschen, die sich lieben zusammen gehören. Monsieur Ono gibt ihr Recht, bedankt sich und geht wieder. Nachdem er verschwand, erscheint Mayako und fragt das Mädchen, was sie hier vor ihrem Haustor zu suchen habe, da erkennt sie Diana wieder und lädt die beiden mit in ihr Haus ein. Während Mayako Chibiusa Tee serviert, fragt Chibiusa so höflich wie möglich nach, ob sie denn alleine in einem so großen Haus wie diesen wohne. Die alte Dame bejaht dies, sie wollte einmal früher viele Gäste hierher einladen, nun könne sie sich dies aber leider nicht mehr leisten. In dem Moment klingelt die Türglocke und Mayako verlässt das Haus um nach zu sehen, wer vor ihrem Haustor steht. Bunny sucht währenddessen mit Luna und Artemis ebenfalls das Haus der Dame auf und werden Zeugen, wie zwei dubiose Männer Mayako hinter ihrem Grundstückstor bedrohen, dass sie endlich ihr Haus verkaufen solle. Die rustikale Dame aber weigert sich zu verkaufen. Da erscheint der getarnte Falkenauge, der Mayako als sein nächstes Opfer trotz Spottes seiner Kollegen auserkoren hatte, und verscheucht die zwei Kerle mit Gewalt wieder. Falkenauge erkundigt sich, ob die zwei Kerle die alte Dame belästigt hätten, jedoch reagiert Mayako genauso unfreundlich zu ihm und erstellt ihm einen Hintergedanken, dass er es womöglich auch auf ihr Haus abgesehen habe, und lässt Falkenauge draußen stehen. Chibiusa, die das Ganze durch die Terrassentür beobachtete, wundert sich darüber, dass sich die alte Frau draußen ganz anders gebe als zu hier zu ihr. Mayako hört das, worauf sich Chibiusa entschuldigt. Ihr macht das jedoch nichts aus, da sie wisse, wie andere Leute über sie reden: Sie sei eine böse, griesgrämige Frau, die um jeden Pfennig knausert. Chibiusa widerspricht ihr und beteuert, dass sie zu ihr sehr großzügig und freundlich wäre, was Mayako sehr freut. Sie erzählt ihr, dass es vor über zwanzig Jahren ihr gemeinsamer Traum gewesen war, aus diesen Haus ein Restaurant zu machen, jedoch wurde sie von ihm verlassen, da er die Chance bekam, in Frankreich eine Meisterkoch zu werden. Chibiusa fragt sich in Gedanken, was aus ihm geworden sei und vermutet, dass der Meisterkoch dieser Monsieur Ono gewesen sein könnte. In dem Moment öffnet ein starker Luftzug die Terrassentür und Falkenauge erscheint. Er zählt bis drei und lässt ein Brett hiner Mayako erscheinen, an dem sie gefesselt wird und ihr Traumspiegel erscheint. Diana krallt sich an Falkenauges Gesicht fest, damit sich Chibiusa ungestört in Sailor Chibi Moon verwandeln kann. Im Garten überrennt sie aus Versehen Bunny und die beiden verwandeln sich gemeinsam. Falkenauge hat sich mittlerweile Diana erledigt und wird nun von den zwei Sailor Kriegerinnen konfrontiert. Er ruft Autobiko, die sich um die zwei Kriegerinnen kümmern solle. Falkenauge selbst verschwindet wieder, da er in Mayakos Traumspiegel kein Anzeichen von Pegasus fand. Autobiko, die sich selbst "Wild Rider" nennt, verwüstet mit ihrem Riesenreifen das komplette Zimmer und Diana, die behutsam ein Kissen unter Mayakos Kopf schob, empfiehlt den Kriegerinnen raus in den Garten zu laufen, damit sie überhaupt eine Chance haben. Draußen im Garten müssen sie weiterhin vor Autobiko wegrennen, bis sie Hilfe von Tuxedo Mask in Form einer Rose, die Autobiko ablenkt, bekommen. Nun sind die beiden in der Lage, Autobiko zu vernichten. Als Mayako langsam wieder aufwacht, stellt sie mit Erschrecken fest, dass ihr Traum vollkommen zerstört sei. Da erscheint Ichiro und Mayako erkennt ihn wieder. Er erzählt davon, dass es ihr gemeinsamer Traum gewesen sei, aus diesem Haus das beste Restaurant der Stadt zu machen, aber er sie wegen der Aussicht der größte Koch Frankreichs zu werden, verließ und bittet sie um Entschuldigung. Er habe in den besten Häusern Frankreichs gearbeitet, aber nirgendwo eine so gute Küche erlebt wie bei ihr. Mayako vergibt ihm, da sie immer noch an ihrem gemeinsamen Traum festhält. Nach einer Weile wurde das Haus gänzlich zu einem Restaurant umgebaut und die beiden eröffnen es unter dem Namen Rokuten Restaurant. So wird nach über zwanzig Jahren der Traum der beiden doch noch wahr. Besetzung Trivia *Bunny wird deswegen so eifersüchtig, da Mamoru Mayako seinen Schirm anbot, was in Japan eine Geste romantischer Art darstellt. *Diese Folge wurde in Nr. 14/2001 im Sailor-Moon-Magazin als Comic herausgebracht. 142 en:Mansion of Secrets! The Menu of Love to You pl:Rezydencja tajemnic! Miłosne menu dla ciebie